


Vid: Live and Let Die

by valoise



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Peter Wingfield - Freeform, Stereotypes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Wingfield once said that American television tends to typecast Brits as bad guys.  Watch his transition from a young leading man in the UK to the 'bad guy of the week' in American tv.</p>
<p>Featured tv shows and miniseries:<br/>Martin Chuzzlewhit<br/>Medics<br/>Soldier, Soldier<br/>The Wedding Dress<br/>John Doe<br/>24<br/>Smallville<br/>NCIS: LA<br/>CSI: Miami<br/>10,000 Days (web series)<br/>Human Target<br/>Caprica<br/>Medium<br/>Riverworld<br/>Charmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Live and Let Die




End file.
